


Don't Bowl Me Over

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [49]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: starfleet_hq, F/M, Matchbox Twenty - Push, song lyrics inspired, witness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Lorca whispers naughty things in Tilly's ear. Michael catches sight of something she probably wasn't meant to see.





	Don't Bowl Me Over

Tilly loved it. On some level, she thought maybe she shouldn't. But when he whispered in her ear, her belly was suddenly warm and her eyes blinked closed. She's not sure why that really turned her on, but it did. Just the words.

She wasn't sure how she felt about the actuality of what he'd said, but that didn't make the words affect her less. A shiver ran down her spine at just the memory.

Then came the night she was unable to sleep, so she'd gone for a run. She'd rounded a corner and there he was. She had slammed right into his chest. It had taken every ounce of balance she had not to fall over. That and his hands on her shoulders.

"Have you come to indulge me?" he asked her and her knees went weak.

"Um, no, sir," she replied. "I mean, you already tell me what to do by virtue of being the captain. So, um, I don't know why else you would..." her voice trailed off. Oh shit. Was the captain asking what she thought he was asking? Or, 'suggesting' was probably the better word.

She knew when he caught on to the direction her mind went because the most deliciously wicked grin bent his mouth. He was kind of a bastard really. And this was really unfair, because she was still wobbly and he was doing things that kept her that way. Damn him.

"Now, Tilly," and even her name in his voice sounded sexy, "I just want to know if you want it as badly as I do."

"Um," was her amazingly articulate reply.

Either he read her mind or her body, because he pushed her up against the bulkhead and she let out a whimpering moan that was much louder than she'd expected. And he was grinning at her again.

"Do you want me to stop?" he rumbled.

All she could do was shake her head. Clearly that was enough. He crushed her mouth with his and she fully lost all ability to think.

It was all a blur - a good blur - and the next conscious memory she had was of shambling back to her chambers with a slight cramp in her hip.

* * *

The next morning she was getting dressed and caught sight of a purpling bruise on her hip. She felt herself blush at the memory of where it had come from.

"Tilly," Michael said from her own bunk, "I saw you last night. Are you sure that was a good idea?"

Tilly shifted her pants into place. "You shouldn't be spying on people." Which wasn't an admission of anything at all.

"I wasn't spying. I was returning from the lab and heard a noise. To my surprise, I found you pinned to the wall by the captain. At first I thought he was hurting you and I prepared to intervene. But then I realized what was going on and... changed my direction."

Stalwartly, she refused to turn and face her roommate as she reached for her uniform jacket. "Well, good. He didn't hurt me." Not in any way she would complain about. And maybe in some she would ask to be repeated.

"I am relieved. However, I do not think it wise for you to engage in such - scenarios."

Now Tilly did turn around, a frown furrowing her brow. "Do you mean having sex? Having rough sex? Or fucking Lorca?" she snapped and jerked her jacket into place. The words sounded strange in her mouth, but liberating.

Michael seemed taken aback by her tone. "It is unwise for a commanding officer to engage in sexual relations with his subordinates. There could be rumors of favoritism. Or awkwardness when working together. The power dynamics..."

Tilly held up a hand. "It happened once. And even that was pure chance. We fucked in a corridor. It was hot. It was good. I'd do it again - though probably not in a corridor - but I'm sure there are other people he's far more interested in than me."

Now Michael seemed conflicted. "Please understand, I am only looking out for your best interests."

"Fine, look out for them. As long as you remember that I can fuck whoever I want," she snapped.

"You can indeed, Cadet," Lorca stated from the open door. When the hell had he shown up? And how had he opened the door without she and Michael noticing? Had it chimed? And was he aware of the flush that started at the tips of her ears and coursed all the way down to her belly?

Shit.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, ladies, but we have an emergency with the spore drive. Lt. Stamets could use your help."

"Of course," Michael replied.

"Yes, sir," Tilly said at the same time. And she caught a touch of that wicked grin on Lorca's face as he turned to go.

She was in big trouble.


End file.
